<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floating Dreams on Plumes of French Hydrangea by RainbowPools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123056">Floating Dreams on Plumes of French Hydrangea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools'>RainbowPools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Consent is Sexy, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Med Student Shirabu Kenjirou, Musician Semi Eita, Post-Canon, Sleepy Semi Eita, Smut, So sweet your teeth’ll fall out, Soft Shirabu Kenjirou, Somno play, probs - Freeform, sloppy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu is sinking into one of those long nights with inconvenient med school stress that, for some god forsaken reason, has him feeling dreadfully sentimental. He’s always exhausted on nights like these, always unreasonably doting, and always dealing with an ambush boner. Semi, luckily, knows how to make it all better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floating Dreams on Plumes of French Hydrangea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 30: Somno play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirabu thought he had a fine collection of features. He had sun fair hair that gathered in a thin woven halo about his head, calculating almond like eyes nigh the same color, only they were more like sunlight drifting through honey, or so Semi would say, while tilting his jaw and holding his neck, kissing him fervently all over his face, prompting Shirabu’s heart to flutter, his cheeks to pink, his body to ache with want under Semi’s full lips. Shirabu struggled to hold it together when Semi said stuff like that. His eyes were no where near that luminous. Not even close. The first time he had touched Tendou, he had done so to give him a pep talk. Shirabu was a salt shaker off the court but a sweetheart inside the gymnasium when it came to his teammates. When Tendou had started to crack due to a particularly unpleasant game, Ushijima was the first to encourage him,but Shirabu followed after, reaching, cupping Tendou’s face in his hands and reminding him why he was Shiratorizawa’s best middle blocker. Tendou had exploded with laughter and said, “Dude, you play volleyball! Why the hell are your hands so fucking soft? Like, you spend all your time smacking your palm into a ball until it turns red and your hands are literally like a butterfly’s wing.” The answer was hardly appropriate to their situation but it was causal for Shirabu to backtrack and grumble, lips pursed with a trace of strawberry red on his complexion. So, he had nice skin, creamy skin of which’s only flaw, was a birth mark on his tummy, a pinkish blemish on his shoulder blade, and the two tiny moles on his inner thighs. They were the only imperfections, and Semi loved to kiss them. So he had nice skin, pretty hair, deep eyes, a Cupid’s bow mouth glossed rosebud with the makeup he’d never tell anyone he used, so why, he always found himself wondering, did he never look beautiful to himself? He was handed a lovely selection of features, and yet, he managed to make them look awful. Well, of course he did. He was Shirabu. His hair, his bangs were cut at such an odd angle. He was small, slender, lacking in any desirable curves, and well, Kawanishi wasn’t the only one with a resting bitch face. So were the thoughts that occupied Shirabu’s head when he found himself struggling to get bakc to bed. He had woken up some time around two a.m. and found his thoughts running rampant. Not just about his appearance and his close friends, but Semi, his competence as Semi’s boyfriend, and the all stressing topic of med school.  Shirabu sighed through the dark, rubbed at his eyes as he sat up after tossing in the sheets for way too long. Speaking of medical school, it would really be convenient if he wasn’t awake. He had places to be in a few hours. He considered checking his notes, or getting on his laptop to insure he had completed all his assignments and replied to all his classmates. That would be too  loud though. He glanced to Semi, a sleeping mass beside him. It was dark, but the dim slivers of moonlight spilling through the windows cast just enough light to make Semi visible. </p>
<p>Shirabu yawned once, expression twisting in something of a playful scowl as he watched Semi sleep. “Must be nice,” he grumbled, though not particularly bitter as his hand came up, palm pressing into Semi’s cheek. Semi was so adorable when he slept. His chocolate tipped hair was a silver mess across his pillow, matching the hue of moonlight that streamed through the window. Pretty. Semi didn’t have long eyelashes, but they were really fluffy. Extremely fluffy, thick and a remarkable shade of dark brown. Shirabu remembered running his fingers over them one of the many times they spent snuggling on the couch.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Your lashes are supposed to protect your eyes from foreign particles,” he said, mumbled really, half in thought, trying to memorize something he learned for his ocular unit as he trailed his fingers along Semi’s lashes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They don’t do a good job,” Semi said, “Half the things that get in my eyes <strong>are</strong> in fact, eyelashes.” Shirabu offered a tiny grin, nodding in agreement as he shifted into a straddle over Semi’s thighs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You learned that from your ocular unit?” Semi grasped Shirabu’s waist and pulled him closer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, though now we’re looking at the ciliary body and how it interacts with the zonules of Zinn,” Shirabu leaned his forehead on Semi’s, “Feels like my head’s gonna explode.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t even know what that means,” Semi laughed sweetly, Training his hands up Shirabu’s taut back. “Want me to play a song for you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes please,” Shirabu laid a kiss to his cheek. Semi’s music, from his voice to his chords, were as beautiful as he was. Shirabu broke into an easy smile, dancing his fingers over fluffy dark lashes.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>He did it again now, in the shadows of their bedroom. A soft smile at the memory graced his lips as he slid his thumb over Semi’s beautiful lashes. Shirabu didn’t have pretty lashes, but then, there was a lot Semi had that Shirabu didn’t. Shirabu didn’t mind this fact at all. How would Shirabu acknowledge what made Semi beautiful if he possessed those very same qualities? He knew Semi felt the same way, so looking at him always helped Shirabu feel a little better, helped him escape his self-destructive ideals. His fingers moved up, running across Semi’s eyebrow, over the contours of his face, his jaw, his nose, his pronounced lips, back, along his ears, further back, behind his hair, soft, silken silver locks tangled around his fingers. Shirabu released a sigh. Semi didn’t move, not as Shirabu played in his hair. It was usually the other way around.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>“So, why’d you cut your hair the way you did, like your bangs?” Semi had once asked. He was speaking in his tender voice, reserved for calming Shirabu as he raised his hands from massaging Shirabu’s shoulders to in lieu comb through those golden locks. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shirabu slumped at his desk, wishing his computer would just shut off and give him a reason to stop writing this essay on the cardiovascular system and its direct relation to type one and two diabetes. He dropped his head into his crossed arms, his scowl dissolving into a tired pout from Semi’s ministrations. “What do you mean?” he asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know your bangs are weird right?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pfft.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So why do you cut them like that?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So people’ll leave me alone. Plus it puts this small shadow over my eye and I can hide under them.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re shier than what you let on,” Semi said, a chuckle in his words, making the tightness in Shirabu’s stomach uncoil. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not shy,” Shirabu grumbled, “Just socially challenged.”<br/>

</em></p><p><em>Another laugh rang out, and Semi brushed Shirabu’s bangs away, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead. “C’mon Kettle. Let’s take a break okay? We can grab some snacks from the combini down the street and watch TV for a little bit.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kay,” Shirabu sat up with renewed inspiration and spread his arms, “My legs don’t work. Carry me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Brat,” Semi snorted, and on normal occasion he would’ve thrown a rebuttal and their regular banter would’ve commenced, but he knew Shirabu was tired. Without little else of a complaint, he dipped his arms under Shirabu’s thighs and hoisted him against his chest. Shirabu slacked in his embrace with a quiet moan, murmuring a “thank you” into Semi’s black T.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Shirabu blinked. The shadows of his bedroom had not changed, but he wondered for how long he had been reminiscing, hand now trailing down Semi’s neck. Semi always took such good care of him. Shirabu was reciprocating of course, but he wished he could devote more time to his dorky musician of a partner. His fingertips were ghosting over Semi’s collar bones, fitting under his shirt as Shirabu himself leaned down, bangs tickling Semi’s brow as he hovered over him, an apology for being so busy on his lips as he pressed them to Semi’s. Shirabu was always nervous about being sentimental while Semi’s mischievous eyes were on him, but like this ...</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Somno play huh?” Semi settled onto the couch, hot chocolate topped with overwhelming amounts of whipped cream, cherries, and marshmallows in hand. Shirabu moved to steal his cup - he loved that unrealistically sweet stuff - but Semi swiped it out of reach, putting it on the far end of the coffee table. Shirabu plumped his lips into a pout, crossing his arms and glowering, making no effort to retrieve the mug.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah,” Shirabu said, kicking Semi in the ankle. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey!” Semi kicked him back, grabbing his hot chocolate to prevent another assault. Shirabu’s glare was as salty as ever, making Semi laugh into his first sip. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, why are you interested in somno play? Don’t tell me you have late night ambush boners about me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And what if I do?” Shirabu retorted, his arms squeezed so tight against his chest Semi thought his ribs might pop out </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Seriously?” Semi kept laughing, especially at the heat colored on Shirabu’s cheeks. He passed Shirabu the mug. Shirabu made an appoint to eat all but one of Semi’s cherries, grinning with childish delight at the way Semi’s expression fell. He watched the whipped cream and marshmallows drift on the hot chocolate before putting the mug back down on the coffee table. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well I mean,” his voice dropped to a whisper as he set a hand on Semi’s thigh, “You’re pretty when you sleep, and well.. I admit the idea of you so helpless really excites me.” He breathed it out, hand on his heart as he peered up at Semi through coy lashes. A shutter passed through Semi, heat pooling in his thigh where Shirabu’s hand lay. He hadn’t expected Shirabu to talk like that. A silence passed between the pair, Shirabu tensing with nerves and Semi blooming crimson at the idea of waking up to soft-not-soft Shirabu doing obscene things to him. No, he hadn’t expected that at all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean, if you don’t want to-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, “ Semi shook his head with a gentle smile, “We can try.” He was still a bit flustered as he put his hand at the back of Shirabu’s neck, guiding him close to kiss away the residual cherry juice on his lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes,” Shirabu exhaled when they pulled away, sliding his hand up Semi’s thigh, up to his crotch, squeezing with slight pressure. Semi’s eyes fell shut and a low rumble rolled up from his throat, fingers digging into Shirabu’s shirt. Shirabu smirked. Semi was the prettiest when he was vulnerable. The pair got hornier as their mug got emptier.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>This wasn’t their first go at it. The first time Shirabu had come home to Semi snoozing on the floor cushion in his office, shirt ridden half way up his torso, arms pillowed behind his head. Apparently Shirabu could be turned on by a stretch of abs and drool. Things had only gotten easier from there. Shirabu had long since withdrawn from Semi’s mouth, his hands now roaming up and down Semi’s torso, that torso that looked so good when T-shirts were straining over it. He couldn’t see it beneath Semi’s pajama shirt, but Shirabu new exactly where it was, the dark tattoo running down Semi’s side. Semi had yet to rouse, even as Shirabu’s nails grazed over that sexy tattoo, back over his abdominal frame, toying with the waist band of his sweats. Semi, Semi was so gorgeous, so sweet, so god damn annoying in the very best way.  There was something so devious about doing this to Semi in his sleep, even after gaining his consent and pleasure from it, and Shirabu could feel his flesh heating at the prospect. Semi hummed, shifted as Shirabu worked his pants down to his knees. Good, Semi would wake up soon. It was always Shirabu’s favorite part. He took Semi’s hand, peppering kisses over his knuckles. Then he was moving his lips to Semi’s stomach, sliding down, down, down, until he was mouthing Semi’s cock through his boxers. Oh, the lovely gasp Semi inhaled. A full, trembling sound as he came awake that shot arousal straight under Shirabu’s hips. </p>
<p>“Sh.. Shirabu?” Semi gasped, nails digging into the sheets.. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Shirabu said, simply, blithe in the face of his situation, voice muffled in fabric. </p>
<p>“You sure are aggressive,” Semi’s breaths were still shaky, though this was more because whatever Shirabu was doing felt divine to sleep fogged zombie Semi than it was his shock.</p>
<p>“I’m creative,” Shirabu sat up to regard him, a smirk playing on his lips. “Shirt off,” he commanded. Semi gave him a helpless, dreamy sort of half-lidded look, the kind that made Shirabu want to ruin him more, before he was struggling from his shirt. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Shirabu said, and did the courtesy of removing his underwear for him. Semi yawned himself into a state of slight coherency, hands steadying on Shirabu’s shoulders, dragging him down for a kiss. </p>
<p>“Hold on, Baby,” Shirabu whispered, wriggling from Semi’s grip and then his own pants and boxers. He melted back on top of him, moaning into their kiss as Semi’s hand found lazy purchase in his hair. Shirabu was already relatively excited, his cock hot and dripping against Semi’s stomach. Semi felt it and squirmed, a sigh smothered in their next kiss, tugging on Shirabu’s hair with as much strength as a tired person could muster. It worked, a moan sliding from Shirabu’s mouth as he chewed Semi’s bottom lip. Semi moaned too. Shirabu liked that as well. Usually he was the hypersensitive one, but their rolls were flipped whenever they engaged in stuff like this, when Semi was weak with exhaustion. Shirabu straddled him, spent some time rolling Semi’s nipples between his fingers and listening to the ash blonde twist and whimper. Then he was stroking Semi off, giving long, hard pumps to his cock and basking in the way Semi came undone. </p>
<p>“Ahhh, Kenjirou ... I’m cumming,” Semi choked. It didn’t take him long. </p>
<p>“That’s fine, Eita. Go on,” Shirabu cooed, reaching out with his free hand to hold one of Semi’s. Semi came, a drawling wave of white heat. His body shuddered with pleasure, blurry vision getting ever blurrier as his fingers quivered in Shirabu’s, as he poured right into Shirabu’s other hand with a beautifully moaned out  “Kenjirou.” Shirabu wiped Semi down with the tissues stored on their nightstand, and sat on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“Can you suck me off?” he asked.  </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Semi stumbled from the bed, kneeling and front of Shirabu. “Wait Babe, don’t you have to be at the hospital at like six a.m? It’s close to six right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Shirabu pat his head, “I’ve given up on it. Another five cups of coffee should do it.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna die of caffeine imbalance,” Semi sniffed, squishing his cheek to Shirabu’s knee. </p>
<p>“Probably,” Shirabu massaged his scalp. Semi nodded and scooted forward, focus back on Shirabu’s impatient erection. He put one hand on Shirabu’s thigh, taking what he could of him into his mouth and sucking. Shirabu’s eyes flitted shut, nails biting into Semi’s hair with a languid groan. Semi was adorable like this, trying so hard. His abilities were incredibly sloppy when he was only half-awake, and Shirabu kind of liked it that way, unraveling under Semi’s vibrating moans, his tongue tricks, his comely face.  </p>
<p>“I’m close Eita... so close..” Shirabu hissed on a quaking breath. Semi got this glassy look in his eyes upon hearing his name, and didn’t much move, only kept sucking until Shirabu’s warmth was running down his throat. He only blinked. Shirabu looked so pretty when he spilled over, skin all flushed and lips pink and swollen, eyes shut with his body spasming, hand twisted in Semi’s hair. Even under the influence of his sleep fog, Semi would always register the warm buzzing in his stomach from the joy, the pride of doing that to Shirabu. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you feeling all right?” Shirabu asked, now in the kitchen after the pair had showered. Breakfast at five a.m. He had already made their eggs, now scooping them onto Semi’s plate alongside sliced fruit, a bowl of miso, and toast. Semi loved toast with grape jam. Quite fitting, really. </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Semi said, leaning bakc in his chair, watching Shirabu prep his plate. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy everything?” Shirabu asked, placing Semi’s plate in front of him. After retrieving a cup of coffee for himself and a mug of tea for Semi, he sat beside him at the dining table. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Semi smiled and took his fork, munching on his eggs. “And you?’ </p>
<p>Shirabu grinned as well, charmed by Semi’s appetite. “Yes. That was great.” </p>
<p>“Glad you think so. Did I do okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay is a pretty big understatement.” </p>
<p>“Aw, that makes me really happy to hear,” Semi tilted his head with a lopsided smile. Pretty.</p>
<p>Shirabu tucked a strand of sunny hair behind his ear and blushed, </p>
<p>Because even without doing anything, Semi was beautiful both inwardly and out, and Shirabu felt lucky, lucky enough to make his heart flap around and heat up his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am obsessed with these two! Thank you all so much for reading. :)<br/>I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment, and kudos are very welcome as well. :)<br/>Make sure you’re not following Shirabu’s example and getting enough sleep, and eat something that makes you smile. Take care please &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>